Good old Luigi
by Luigifan312
Summary: Luigi and mario are both invited to princesses peach castle. Luigi gets the courage to go on a date with daisy.daisy loves luigis company. But something bad is about to happen in daisy's kingdom and her father. Good ol luigi to the rescue LUIGI X DAISY (Some mario x peach) R&R CH.10 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the mario characters, they belong to nintendo

Chapter 1

In a small little house, that has just been hit by the sun mornings rays, were two

plumbers. The two plumbers werent just your regular plumbers, but hereos among the

people the lived about. One plumber has just woken up from a well needed goodnight

rest. The plumber changed straight into his red plumber suit to begin his day. The red

plumber came out of his room wondering where his brother was. "Luigi!?" The red man

yelled. Suddenly a voice came from the other room that was right next to the red

plumbers room. "What do you want mario! Cant you see im tryin to sleep!?" Mario kept

knockin om his brothers door until a luigi came out. "What do you want? -_-" luigi said. "

Its-a late luigi its time to get dressed up for breakfast" Luigi nodded his head and

retreated back into his room. When he came back out he had blue overalls with a green

shirt under and a green a hat with a captial L. Mario and luigi headed outside, (mario

locked the door behind him) "well brother, where are we going for breakfast?" Luigi

asked. "We are going to princess peaches house" mario happily said. "Why do we always

got to go to peaches castle? The only thing we ever eat their is cake." Luigi exclaimed. "

Her cakes are the best cakes around." Luigi looked at him with a wierd face. "Not like

that, why do you have a dirty mind." Mario said. "Your the one that said it mario." "Well

you know who's gonna be their?" Mario asked? Luigi thought about and replied "no i dont

know Mario." Luigi gave up thinking. "Do you remember daisy, the one you have a crush

on?" Mario said. "MARIO!? HOW DO YOU KNOW I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER?!" Luigi

exclaimed with a heavy blush on his face."I read your diary" mario smirked. Luigi looked

at mario, "What diary, i dont have a diary" luigi stuttered. "Oh yeah then what is it?"

Mario asked. "Well it just a place where i can write all my secrets and problems i have."

Luigi pointed out. "Luigi... thats called a diary." Mario smirked. "I hate you" luigi said playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the mario characters or anyother nintendo characters

Chapter 2

Mario and Luigi have arrived at princess peachs front door. Guards let in mario and luigi without even asking them who they were. As both the brothers walked down a huge hall, greeted the two plumbers "Well well well how are we doing master Mario and Master luigi." The green plumber happily answered "We are good." Toadsworth leaded both plumbers to princesse's peach room. "What all the rockus?" Mario asked. "Well yesterday came by for a sleepover and, well, both of them havent slept all night, they've been playing games, watching movies, dancing, and all the other stuff that goes on in a slumber party." Toadsworth answered. "Ummm may we go in?" Mario asked toadsworth. "Go right on in you two" he answered. As Mario was about to turn the knob on the door, luigi was shaking like crazy. "What-a wrong Luigi?" Mario asked. "I dont think im ready to see Daisy again, last time i couldnt even talk, and if i did, i probably said something stupid." "Well just get over your fears Luigi, listen if you want daisy to be your girlfriend your gonna have to man up." "I dont know mario, being shy is just who i am." "Well at least stop shaking." Mario said.

Mario promptly opened the door. "Whoa, what a mess." Mario said. "It looks like a tornado hit this room." Luigi said. "Hi Mario, I see you got the invitation" peach said happily. "Peach what happened in here, why is it so messy in here?" "Well me and daisy have just finished a game of basketball." Peach the pointed to a little toy basketball hoop on the wall. "What the? So how did it get so messy in here?" Mario asked with an eyebrow up and a smirk on his face. "Well, we started off just throwing a small toy basketball at the hoop, then... Well... I guess we both started to get compitive and i guess played a real game of basketball" peach smiled. "So wheres daisy now?" Luigi asked. "Umm i think she went to get the cookies that toadsworth was preparing for us." Peach answered.

"So Mario, did you forget you had a girlfriend? Wheres my kiss?" Peach said happily. Luigi looked at mario witn a smirk. "Well Mario go give peach a kiss."Mario had a little blush on his face. He then kissed peach without no fear. "So what do you want to do while we wait for daisy to come back?" Peach asked. "Well how about we get a slice of that cake you talked about." Mario said. "Well that was just a trap so you two would come." Peaches laugh then kissed mario on his nose. "Ok how about we just sit on the sofa and watch t.v." Mario said, "ok" both peach and luigi said. While waiting to return all three were watching a random tv commercial. "BUY A FUCKIN CAR ALREADY, CALL THIS FUCKIN NUMBER NOW NOw Now now" the cars sales man said. "What the heck is wrong with commercials today." Luigi thought. He then looked to his right. "Oh come on you two, get a damn room" Luigi said joking. Mario then sat up straight on the sofa. "Man, peach is my favorite flavor." Mario smiled and looked at peach. Peach just smiled and blushed. "I think im gonna throw up." Luigi joked. After luigi said that remark smiling daisy returned with a plate full of cookies. She then saw mario "Hey mario." Then looked at luigi "hey luigiiii" daisy said in a more flirty voice. "Hey daisy." Mario said. "Hey daisy, umm yo..u lo~ok ni..iicee today." Luigi stuttered. Daisy couldnt help it, she laughed, but in a flirty way kind of laugh. "So are you guys going to dig into the cookies or you guys are just gonna watch me and peach eat all of them." Daisy said. "Of course im starving." Mario then went to get a cookie of the plate. Daisy then noticed luigi sitting on the sofa by himself. She then sat next to luigi. "Whats wrong Luigi, dont you like cookies?" Daisy questioned him. "Yeah i do, but i think their wont be enough for all of us so, its better if you the cookies that i couldve eaten. Im not sure if that makes sense to you but... You know ummm yeah.." " That is sweet of you luigi but wouldnt you at least like to have one?" Daisy said. Luigi than looke at her and said nervously "i-it if yo-you have i-it." "Aww thank you luigi" daisy said.

The plate that had carried cookies, have now been replaced by small crumbs, and the people that have eaten them are now seating on the sofa. "So what do you guys want to do now" mario asked. "How about we go outside and play some tennis and after that we go in, take a shower, and watch a scary movie." Peach metioned. Eveybody nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok but first can we walk back to our house to pick up extra clothes? I mean if it isn't a bother with you girls." Luigi asked. "Yeah sure, well go with you guys let us get our umbrellas and see you guys outside." Daisy said. Luigi and mario noth nodded thier heads. Walking in the hall again mario smirked at his brother "i knew daisy liked you." "W-w-what? How do you know." "She has that same smile, that peach had when i was just her friend." "Really wow." By now the two plumbers where waiting for their princesses to come out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont not own any mario characters or any other nintendo characters

Chapter 3

While luigi and mario were waiting outside the princesses were inside the castle getting their umbrellas. "So do you like him?" Peach asked all of sudden. "Like who." Daisy responded. "Dont play dumb daisy i know you have a crush on luigi." "Maybe i do and why are you asking?" "I knew it daisy!" Peach exclaimed. "I also want to ask you what do you see in luigi. I mean he's not the handsomest of guys in the mushroom kingdom." Peach stated as she got her umbrella. "Well i know, but i still think he's cute i also like the way he treats people, and i love it when he he gets nervous around me." Daisy said dreamingly. "Well how about we set a double date?" peach said. "That sounds good, why wont we just make today a double date." "That sounds like a great idea daisy." "Oh and peach thank you for introducing me to luigi, since the first time i saw him i knew he was the one for me." "Your welcome Daisy." Peach said, with a smile.

Both princesses headed outside with their umbrellas in their hand. "Well Mario lets-a go." Peach said mocking him. Mario laughed a little then said "lets-a go then."while walking on the dirt track back to the plumbers residence mario held peach hand in hand. Luigi and Daisy were in arm in arm. Luigi was a little be shaky on the way back to his house. "What's wrong luigi i feel you tensing up." Daisy finally broke the silence between them. "I d-d-dont know its probably just the weather heh." Luigi answered back. "What does the weather have to do with shaking" daisy said jokingly and a little cute laugh. "U-u-uh its probably the ground moving not me." Luigi said not realizing what he said. "MAN! Im an idiot." Luigi thought to himself. Daisy could help but laugh a little bit. "Listen, luigi you shouldnt be so nervous around me, its not like im gonna bite." "Heh, know but never had a beautiful girl in my arms before." Luigi realized what he said. He immadietly said something "Ummmm i m-m-mean umm that umm that you know" Daisy let out a cute laugh. "Luigi its ok, stop stuttering." Daisy said. Luigi finally hushed up with a heavy blush on his face. "Your sweet luigi, nobody has never told me that before." "Why?" Luigi questioned her. "I dont know, i think everyone i ever been with is a gold digger and a liar. To be honest i never liked any of my past boyfriends." Daisy said. "Really? Wow. So how may boyfriends did you have daisy." "Hmmm well i had 4 of them but there was never no love in those relationship. None of them never kissed me, or ever payed attention to me. They were to busy with their spending sprees." Daisy explained. "Wow daisy, i never knew that, i thought you would of had more than 4 boyfriends, and at least been kissed once, honestly with your nice heart and u-umm g-g-good looks, you would have tons of boyfriends." "Your really sweet luigi, im glad im with you right now." Daisy said with a small blush.

"Were here" Mario shouted. "You gals stay out here while me & luigi go inside and get our stuff." Mario said. "Mario may speek with you really quick?" Peach asked

"Yeah sure peach, a luigi go inside and get my stuff to ok?" "Ok Mario" luigi responded. "Whats up peaches?" "Listen mario, instead of calling this a fun day, how about we call it a double date?" "Yeah sure, but im not sure if its a double date if daisy and luigi dont know about it." "Daisy said she's in, now all you have to do is make luigi understand this is a double date." "Well ok let me go in and have a talk with luigi. Ok peaches?" "Ok sweety, oh and umm being something to sleep in because we're also having a slumber party." Peach said. "Slumber party? That wasnt on the agenda." "I know but im just trying to get you know who together." "Ok peaches" mario answered back. Mario went inside the house and into luigis room." "Luigi what are you doing?" Mario asked. "Nothing packing up." Luigi answered. "Luigi theirs been a change of plans... Well not really, were just gonna add on something on the agenda for today." Mario said. "Whats-a that?" Luigi asked. "Were having a sleep over a peaches castle so bring somethung to sleep in. Oh, and a luigi were making this a double date." Luigi sat up straight and looked at mario with a heavy blush." W-W-What? A-A D-DDOUBLE DATE? Mario im not ready." Luigi said stuttering. "Sure you are luigi, listen luigi, remember the thing i told you ealier today." Luigi nodded his head after mario asked the question. "Well its time to be a man, dont let your fears keep you from your dream girl." "Yo-your r-r-right mario. I n-n-need to be a man." "Thats the spirit brother, now go outside and ask her to be your date for today." " ok mario let me pack up first, O and your stuff is already on the sofa." "Wow thanks luigi." Mario thanked him.

Mario and the princesses waited outside until luigi came out. Luigi looked at mario and nodded. Mario (knowing what he meant) headed towards the castle with peach, hand in hand. "Oh hey luigi, come on, hurry up so we could catch up to mario and peach." Daisy said. "Come on luigi be a man, be a man, BE A MAN." Luigi thought to himself. "Luigi are you ok?" Luigi looked at daisy, right in the eye and grabbed her hand. "Daisy i know t-t-that w-w-weve known each other f-for 2 years already and i-i-i was j-just wondering i-if you wa-wan-want t-to be my date for today." Luigi said with a heavy blush across his face. Daisy smiled with a light blush and told him "yes luigi, i'd love to be your date for tonight." Luigi smiled and thought "GO LUIGI." Luigi held out his arm gesturing daisy to lock arms with him. She glsdly accepted the offer and both walked back to princesses peach castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the mario characters and any other nintendo characters

Ch.4

On the way back to princess peaches castle, luigi was trying to break the silence between daisy and him

"Sooo Daisy, how good are you at tennis." Luigi asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Hmmm, i think im good. I beat princess peach once and she's pretty good at tennis."

"Really you beat peach? You did something me and mario could never do." Luigi said smiling

"Wow, you never beat peach before?"

"Nope, i never even been close to beating her, but my brother almost beat her, but then he got cocky and eventually lost."

Daisy laughed at Luigis little story. They both grew quite again. Daisy tried breaking the silence by asking luigi

"So luigi, when was the last time you ever had a date."

"Well i havent been in a date in a long time, so honestly i dont really remember, how about you princess."

"I think its been about 7 months, but i never really liked dating guys from my kingdom. Honestly most guys over there are weird." Daisy joked

Both couples finally made it to the castle, luigi and mario asked permission to use peaches bathroom to change into their tennis attires.

"Well luigi? Is your dream finally becoming a reality?" Mario said to luigi, while putting on his his red tennis shirt.

"Oh yeah... Definetly. So how are the teams gonna work?" Luigi replied to mario, while he was putting on his white gloves to finish his attire.

"Well, i was thinking it should be date on date."

"Thats sounds good." Luigi replied

"Are you done changing brother?"

"Yes luigi, lets-a go."

When the two plumbers came out from the bathroom, they werent expecting to see the suprise that was waiting outside. Both plumbers mouths dropped when they saw their dates outfits for the tennis match.

"Whats-a wrong boys." Both peach and daisy said playfully

Peach had pink sports braw on and a mini dress on. Daisy had a really tight yellow shirt and yellow short shorts.

"Well? Are we gonna play guys?" Daisy and peach asked at the same time

"Umm yeah yeah we are." Mario answered after shaking off his trance after looking at peach."

Mario then looked at luigi "Luigi get it together." Mario whispered to him

"Oh yeah u-u-umm lets go play baseball." Luigi stuttered

"Its tennis." Mario corrected him

"Tennis" luigi quickly said, feeling embrassed

Both couples went into peaches tennis courts, a toad suddenly came out of no where and sat at the coaches seat next to the court.

"So what are the teams peach?" Daisy asked.

Mario touched peaches hand and said "Well me and luigi were thinking that we should have date vs date game."

"That sounds swell mario, lets do it" peach said excitedly.

Both couples went to each side of the tennis court with tennis rackets in their hands Daisy went to luigi and said "Luigi im going to be server, also if you cant handle a hit just leave it to me ok handsome."

"Uh u-uh ok, and t-thank you b-b-b-beautiful." Luigi said with his face drenched in red. Daisy looked at luigi and laughed.

"So who's serving first." Mario yelled across the court

"How about you guys, im not warmed up yet to be serving the ball." Daisy yelled back to mario

"Ok peach let them have it" mario said to peach with a smile

"Ok, here you go you guys." Peach said

Peach threw the ball up and hit the ball with alot of force. Luigi saw the ball coming towards him, so he hit the ball back were it came from, mario quickly found the ball and hit it back to the otherside. This time it went straight to daisy. As the daisy was about to hit the ball peach told mario "you better watch out mario she hits hard." Mario looked at peach "how hard can she hit it, shes just a girl." Then daisy finally hit the ball. The ball went straight to mario. Mario couldnt handle how fast the ball was going and just let the ball pass him.

"HA one point for team Daisy." Daisy said holding up two fingers

Luigi then looked at daisy amazed and said "Daisy? Do you have superpowers? Do you relize how hard you hit that ball?"

Daisy laughed and told luigi. "Nah thats just how i hit in tennis" she then smiled

"Man, what did i get myself into mario thought."

Peach then shouted "Our serve again"

Peach threw the ball up again and hit it towards luigi, luigi then attempted to hit back, but the ball suddenly curved to the left. "YIPPIE one point for team peach." Mario shouted.

Luigi looked at daisy and said "sorry daisy i guess was to much for me."

"Its ok, next time when she serves aim you racket more to the left, it always goes to the left when she serves"

Luigi nodded his head and looked back at his rivals.

"Ready you guys? Here it comes!" Peach shouted

She again hit to luigi, but this time luigi followed daisys advice and moved his racket more to the left, and when the ball finally came to him, he hit back perfectly.

"I got it peach." Mario said as he hit the ball back to luigi.

Luigi then hit the ball with all his force back to mario. Mario missed the ball but peach was their to save a point. The ball was now heading towards daisy. Daisy prepared her swing and swung with all her might. Mario saw the ball headed towards him again and said "awww F$# K" mario couldnt handle the ball again, the ball wnpent past him, but yet again peach was their to save the point. The ball went down the middle between luigi and daisy. They both tryed to get the ball at the same time then "boom" they fell on top of each other.

Daisy was on top of luigi. And luigi started blushing beacuse the positio they were in.

"Are you ok luigi did i hurt you?"

"No you didnt, B-But are you ok, that is M-M-More important t-to me."

"Awww umm im ok."

"Why are you blushing sweety?"

"U-uhh no-no reason hehehe." Luigi said in discomfort

"Hmmm you know what, i kinda like being on top." Dasiy said in a seductive voice. Luigi turned all red and his heart started to pum 2 times as normal.

"Whats wrong loverboy? Cats got your tongue." Daisy said flirting.

"Um n-no-no "

"Come on get up we got a tennis match to win." Daisy said as she finally got up, she also helped luigi off the floor. A few moments later into the match was the final point, luigi and daisy had the advantage over peach and mario.

"Ok peach remember, if you dont hit this your record will 33 and 2" daisy shouted as she was about to hit the ball. Then "SMACK" the ball was hit, mario nor peach could not get the ball and team daisy had won.

"YAY, WE DID IT LUIGI." Daisy said as she hugged him

"Youre the reason we won daisy, i was just in your way."

"No you werent this was team effort, and we are winners." Daisy exclaimed as she kept on hugging luigi.

On the other side of the court peach and mario looked at the new couple.

"Wow they really like each other, i though luigi was going to ruin his date with dausy somehow. O and sorry about the match peach i didnt want your..." Mario was stopped from talking when peach kissed him.

"What was that for?" Mario asked happily

"That was just for being a good brother, good boyfriend, and good tennis player." Peach said while smiling.

"Can i get another one later." Mario smirked.

"Of course my mario." Peach easily replied

Both couples went off the court and huddled up together.

"Ok look, the next thing on the agenda is to watch a movie in peaches bedroom, so how about we all take a shower and meet up in peaches room in a hour or so." Mario told the group. They all nodded.

"Ok then, im sure you guys know where the showers are by now, so why wont you guys go on and find the bathroom of you likings." Peach told the group. Again they all nodded their heads and wnet off into the castle.

Luigi was walking with daisy until she finally stopped at the bathroom where she wanted to bathe in.

"Well this is my stop sweety, ill meet you upstairs with the others ok?" Daisy happily smiled

"Ok daisy, im going to get my stuff and head upstairs to take a shower." Luigi replied.

"So why did you walk with me? We passed the stairs along time ago." Daisy questioned him

"Hmm w-well i-i d-d-didnt want you T-to walk by-by your-yourself." Luigi stuttered.

"Your sweet luigi , thats why i like." She winked at him.

Luigi then started to head upstairs until daisy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

"You forgot something luigi." Daisy stated

"What did i forg..." Luigi was cutoff with a kiss from daisy. Luigi was dazed by the kiss

"See you later plumber boy." Daisy seductivly said as she went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Luigi started to head upstairs, but still dazed from the kiss he was kind of bumping into all lot of stuff.

**Wrote this in different way from the other's hope you like this format better, see you in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the mario characters and any other nintendo characters

Ch. 5

Luigi finally got out of his shower. He dressed into green pajama pants and a green sleeping shirt, for his sleepover. Luigi then opened the bathroom door to exit. He then headed towards to peaches room. Suddenly he heard rustling noises in the closet. Luigi looked at the closet door and then started shaking. He slowly and shakily walked towards the door. Right about his hand reached the door, the door suddenly opened.

"Booooo"

"AGGGHHHHGHHHHHHHGHHHHH." Luigi yelles as he fell on the floor. Daisy stood in front of him laughing. Daisy was dressed in yellow pajama pants a sleeping shirt that was half cut at her belly button

"Ha! got you luigi." Daisy laughed.

"What daisy? Why would you do that." Luigi said sadly.

"Hmmm i just like playing around, awww luigi im sorry will you forgive me?"

"Of course ill forgive you daisy." Luigi responded.

"Hey luigi? You think you could walk me to peaches room? I dont want to walk by myself."

"Umm sure daisy. Just dont scare me again heh"

"No promises luigi." Daisy said as she wrapped arm around his arm.

As both of the lovebirds walked through the hall, luigi broke the silence.

"You knowwww? You should have waited to scare me, after we seen the movie."

"Ha i know, but if id scared you after we saw the movie, you wouldnt be able to sleep all night."

"Heh your probably right." Luigi said

"Sooo what movie are we wathcing tonight? Luigi asked

"Hmmm i dont really know? I guess it be up to mario and peach."

"I hope the movie isnt that scary."

"Dont be shy luigi, movies arent real."

"I know but im such a pansy when it comes to scary movies."

"Well if your feeling scared just hold my arm luigi."

"U-um no thank you, i wont be that scared."

Finally both made it to peaches room. They opened the door to see that the room was empty.

"I thought mario would of been here by now." Luigi said

"And why isnt peach in here, her bathroom is righ there." Daisy said

"Whatever how a-about we s-sit down daisy?" Luigi said while pointing at the sofa. Luigi was examining the room, he has never really took notice of how big peaches room is. Her room had one bathroom, a large closet, very large bed with drapes on the sides, a sofa, a giant plasma tv, and a dressing room.

"Wow i wish i has a room like this." Luigi said

"What? Pink and full of gurly stuff." Daisy joked

"Real funny daisy. But seriously look how theirs so much space."

"Why do you need space luigi?"

"Well..so i could bring in a tv in my room, also my own bathroom."

"Why would you want your own bathroom luigi."

"So i wouldnt have to share with mario"

"Come on it cant be that bad."

"Ok next your in my house, i want you to go into the bathroom, right after mario is done doing his buisness."

"Ewww, dont talk about your brother and doing his buisness, that just weird luigi." Daisy joked

They both sat in the sofa for a couple of few minutes, until they hard the closet door open and a mario and peach fell out. Daisy and luigi looked at eachother with a eyebrow up. Luigi then turned at mario and said

"What the hell?! What were you guys doing in the closet?"

"We were ummm looking for a dress for peach... Yeah thats it." Mario ansered

" it looks to me that they were doing something they werent suppose to be doing." Daisy smirked.

"Umm hey look mario its the dress i was trying to find heh heh." Peach said, tyring to cover up the fact that that wasnt what they were doing.

"Stop lying peach, i could see the kiss marks on your neck." Daisy laughed

"Ummm ummmm ... Ok you got us." Peach said in defeat."

"So you guys made us wait, just because you wanted sum "fun time" ." Luigi said

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever, we just got caught up in the moment." Mario replied

"Mario you are very lucky that toadsworth wasnt here. He would of been blowing up by now." Daisy said.

"I know. Last time when i got caught he wouldnt let me get in the castle for like a week."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Well this is awkward." Luigi said.

" whatever lets find a movie to watch." Mario said.

Everybody nodded their heads and headed towards the sofa. Mario and peach sat on the far left of the sofa and luig and daisy on the far right. Mario got the tv control and went to a movie app on the tv.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Mario asked.

"OOOOO how about that one mario, i heard its the scariest movie ever." Peach said

"Ha, scariest movie ever? Lets see about that." Daisy said

Mario then put on the movie. Peach snuggled into marios arm. Daisy did the same for luigi. Half hour into the movie mario stopped it.

"Hey what happened? It was getting good." Daisy said

"I have to go to the bathroom, im sorry geez." Mario said

"Hurry up dear, im shaking of fear over hear." Peach said

Daisy turned to see luigi and saw him frozen in fear."luigi are you ok?" Daisy then touched his hand. He turned to her and "yeah im fine its just that, its been a long time since i seen a scary movie this horrifying."

"Its ok luigi, i think the movies is about 1 more hour long. You think that you could make it?" Daisy asked

"Yeah i could, just slap me if im frozen again ok?" Luigi joked

Mario came back and sat with peach. "Well shall we resume the movie?"

A few moments into the movie daisy luigi and, mario heard snoring from peach. She was loud. And i mean LOUD.

"What the hell? I thought that was coming from mario. Wow mario. she is the perfect match for you." Luigi said.

"Shut up luigi, you snore to."

"No i dont, well... Not as much as you."

"Whatever, im gonna carry peach to her bed, i might sleep with her to. So she wont be alone. Goodnight guys." Mario said while picking up peach and wlaking towards the bed.

Luigi looked at daisy. He saw that she was still wide awake."so daisy? Do you still want to see the movie?" Luigi asked.

"Hell yeah the good parts havent even came on yet."

Ten minutes into the movie. The movie started to get violent, and jumpscares started happening. Luigi forced himself not to scream whenever a jump scare came out. Then another jumpscare came out. And for the first time, luigi finally saw daisy jump in fear. When the movie was finally finished luigi looked at daisy

"Whats wrong daisy?"

"Nothingswrongwhydoyouaskimfineandyou" Daisy quickly said

"Come on you cant be that scared daisy, you scared me better than the movie ever did."

"No, but the movie looked so real, a-and the monster looked like he could be real, he also escaped at the end. You think he'll come here and kill all of is?" Daisy said in fear.

"I dont know probably." Luigi joked

Daisy puched luigi on the shoulder playfully. "Im serious. I dont like the idea of a creature running wild in the kingdom."

"Daisy calm down, the movie is fake you dont have to worry." Luigi said trying to calm her down.

"Well i still dont know im still kind of scared."

Luigi hugged daisy all of a sudden and said "even if the monster is real ill pro-protect you daisy, ill do-do anything f-for you." Luigi stuttered

Daisy broke the hug and looked at luigi dead in the eye."aww luigi your so sweet." Daisy kissed on the cheek. Luigi face became light red when the kiss happened. Daisy then yawned. "Luigi where are you gonna sleep tonight?" Dasiy asked,

"Well ill think ill just sleep on the sofa."

"Are you crazy, all by yourself?"

"Im not going to be by myself? Mario and peach are just a few steps over there."

"Well i dont like it. How bout you sleep with mw for tonight?"

"W-Wh-What? Wh-where ?" Luigi asked. He was also getting a blush across his face

"Well in my sleeping bag of course. It's big enough for two people." Daisy smiled

"W-well i dont know."

Daisy grabbed luigis, forcing him off the sofa. "Come on follow me. Your sleeping with me tonight." Daisy said with a smile.

"O..Ok" luigi stuttered

Daisy the went to the closet and got her sleeping bag out,And laid it on the floor. Daisy got in the sleeping bag first. Then she looked at luigi. "Well arent you gonna get in plumberboy." Peach said with a seductive voice.

"Yeah.. Yeah ok."

Luigi got in the sleeping snuggled against his chest. "Thank you luigi." Daisy said with eyes closed.

"For what daisy?"

Daisy the opened her eyes and said. "For the best date ever." Daisy then kissed luigi on the lips.

"Goodnight luigi i love you." Daisy said as she closed her eyes agaian.

Luigi layed their with a smile on his face and said. "I l...l..Love you too Daisy." Daisy fell sound asleep. Luigi layed their awake knowing he had the girl of his dreams in his arms. Luigi looked at her again and again during the night. Luigi then grew sleepy. He glanced one more time at daisy and fell soundly asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the mario characters and any other nintendo characters

Ch 6

The sun finally rose. the rays from the sun, somehow found its way into the cracks of the drapes. The sunlight went directly into diasys eyes. She slowly opened her eyes. "Goodmorning luigi." Daisy said. She didnt get a response back.

"I said GOODmorning luigi." Daisy repeated. She then turned and found out that luigi wasnt in the sleeping bag with her. She then quickly got up from the sleeping bag and went to peaches bedroom door and opened it. She then poked her head out of the door and looked both ways of the hallway. "Where could have that plumber gone off too." Daisy wondered. Then she started sniffing the air around her. "Geez. That smell sure smells good." Daisy said quietly. She then started to follow the smell. She walked until she reached the kitchen. She was suprised what she had saw. She saw chef luigi. He was flipping pancakes on a pan, while he had his other hand on a pan that had eggs. Luigi looked like a professional cook. Daisy then took a look at the table, and saw three plates with eggs and a pancacke on top of each plate.

"Whatcha you doing chef luigi?" Daisy asked him in suprise

Luigi jumped a little bit almost dropping the pancake he was cooking. He then turned around a saw daisy. He blushed a little bit.

"Im just making us you, peach and mario some breakfast." Luigi said

Daisy then looked at all the food he's created.

"Luigi?! All of this looks very delicious."

"T-thank Y-you, but its just e-e-eggs and pan-pancakes." Luigi stuttered.

" just?.. luigi it looks like gordon ramsy made this."

"Who?"

"Forget it, im just sayin this all looks nice."

"Would you like to have a sample?"

Daisy nodded her. Shen then went towards luigi.

"Ok open wide and taste this." Luigi said as he put a small piece of pancake he made.

She then felt the burst of flavor the pancake had.

"WOW! Luigi...This...Is... DELICIOUS." Daisy said in amazement.

"You mean it?"

"Of course i mean it."

Luigi smiled and said "if you want more, your gonna have to brush those teeth young lady." Luigi joked

"Yes, father." Daisy joked as well.

"O and daisy? Do you mind waking up mario and peach?"

"No problem luigi." Daisy answered as she walked down the hall.

Daisy entered the room. A sound of snores hit her in the face. Both peach and mario were snoring prettly loudly. Daisy laughed and headed towards peaches bathroom. A few moments later she came out of the bathroom with a yellow shirt with a brown flower in the middle, and blue jeans, also her breath didnt smell anymore.

She then went to mario and peach to wake them up, but then a delvish smile came upon daisy face. She got peaches radio and put in a tape. "WHAT ARE YOU TO DOING?!" A voice that sounded like toadsworth came out of the radio. Mario quickly got up and so did peach. "TOADS WORTH ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE." Said mario in fear.

"YEAH, ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK TOADSWORTH." Peach followed mario statement.

Then the couple heard laughter by the side of their bed. The couple both looked to the side and saw daisy with a radio and a cassete player with the title "Toadsworth: Life in a castle" peach and mario layed back down in relief.

"Did you two get scared." Daisy said while laughing.

"What do you think?" Mario answered

Daisy wiped a tear off her cheek. "Come to the kitchen, luigi made breakfast for the three of us."

"Luigi made breakfast? He didnt have to do that. I have chefs that would of done the cooking." Peach said

"Well, i guess he wanted to do something nice for us." Daisy said

"Well, tell luigi we'll be there in just a moment, i have to go freshen up." Peach said as she was getting up from her bed. "You should to mario." Peach added.

Mario nodded his head. "I'll see you and luigi at table ok?"

Daisy nodded her and headed back to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, it was quite. Too quite. Shen then went to the otherside of the table and saw luigi on the floor with blood on his stomach, and a knife next to him. Daisy screamed and went towards luigis body.

"LUIGI?! Speak to me luigi, please say somethin." Daisy said in fear. Then daisy saw that luigi laughed a little bit and opened his left eye.

"YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT SOMEONE KILLED YOU." Daisy said in anger and almost to tears.

Luigi than got off the floor and started to laught. "Thats payback daisy."

"For what?!"

"For scaring me last night." Luigi laughed.

"I didnt scare you that bad?! I almost had a heart attack." Daisy said with a tear on her cheek.

"Why are you cring daisy." Luigi asked seriously.

"I thought i lost something important in life." Daisy said.

Luigi looked at daisy and blushed. He then hugged her.

"Daisy. Stop crying. Im ok see" luigi said he wiped the tears off daisy.

"Ok luigi." Daisy said as she stopped crying.

"So... How did you make it look so real." Daisy asked.

"Really it looked real? I just used ketchup and got a random knife off the shelf."

"Dont ever do that again?! You hear me?" Daisy said with a fist up and fire in her eyes

"I-i wo-wont do it again." Luigi stuttered out of fear.

Peach and mario arrived to kitchen out of the breath. Mario then looked at daisy and luigi.

"What happened? I heard a scream." Mario said as peach was behind him

"Nothing, it was just a horrible prank that luigi did to me." Daisy said

"What did he do?" Peach asked.

"He pretended to be murdered." Daisy said as she looked at luigi with an angry look.

"Im sorry daisy i wont do it again." Luigi said as he hugged her again.

"You better."

Luigi and daisy got up from the floor. "The food is on the table guys. Dig in."

Luigi told the group. A few minutes into breakfast peach finally had to get something out of her mind.

"Wow luigi this is the best breakfast i had in years! It taste better that want my personal chefs cook." Peach said in awe

"Its nothing, its just pancakes and eggs."

"I know but still. This is delicious."

Luigi smiled and went back to eat his food. Peach then whispered into marios ear.

"You should take lessons mario." Peach whispered. Mario then looked peach with angry look. Peach just laughed at marios reaction.

A few minutes have passed and every body have finished their meal.

"So what are you going to do today daisy?" Peach asked daisy.

"I was hoping me and you could go to the plaza and buy some clothes."Daisy said

"That sounds great daisy, of course ill go to the plaza with you." Peach said, looking foward to the trip.

"Great!" Daisy said happily. "How about you boys wanna join?" Daisy asked the plumbers,

"No thank you. Me and luigi have to do something at the house." Mario answered. He then looked at his watch. "WHOA Luigi were late." Mario told luigi.

"O we better get going then." Luigi said.

"Awww you guys are leaving so early." Both princesses said at the sametime.

" yeah im sorry how, how about we meet up later at night?" Luigi asked.

"Sure we'll call it a second double date." Peach said happily

"Ok then. See you gals at 7." Mario said as he pecked peaches cheek.

Peach and daisy nodded their heads. Luigi went to daisy to say goodbye. He held is hand awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked.

Luigi then blushed heavily. "Saying goodbye?" Luigi stuttered.

"Not like that silly, come here." Daisy said in a friendly manner.

Luigi then went to daisy, he then recieved a kiss from daisy.

"Thats the way you have to say goodbye sweety." Daisy told luigi in a flirtish manner. Luigi was now was red as marios hat.

The two plumbers were now walking away from the castle, waving to their girlfriends goodbye.

"So what exactly are we doing today mario?" Luigi asked.

"Dont you remeber? We have to go to rosalinas house and do so plumbing. Before we do that we have to go to our house and get our materials and clothes for the job." Mario answered luigis question.

"Ok, out everyone in the world, roslina would have been the last person i wouldve of thought, that had plumbing issues."

"Tell me about it. She told me to keep this a secret between me her and you."

"Wierd" luigi said with an eyebrow up.

Both mario and luigi arrived at their house. A few minutes later they came out in used plumber clothes and materials for the job.

"Well lets-a go." Mario said.

Both plumbers jumped into a pipe that sent mario and luigi into rosalina's kingdom.

"We oghta get a pipe that leads us to peaches castle." Luigi told mario.

"Nah i like the nice walk that i take when i go see peach. Its a beautiful landscape." Mario said as he looked at the piece of paper he had in his hand. "Well i think this is the place." Mario said as he stood in front of a huge light blue castle.

"Press the doorbell doofus." Mario told luigi.

"Ok fatlard." Luigi said as he rung the doorbell. The was a loud ring that came out of the castle. Luigi and mario stood at door for a few minutes befor the huge doors opened.

"State your buisness." A huge guard said.

"We have a request from your princess, that she needs our assistance." Mario said.

"You may come in." The guard said as he let the two plumbers in.

"Wow this place is huge." Luigi stated as they walked in the lobby of the castle.

"Sit right here and wait, the princess will be right with you." The guard said. Both plumbers nodded their heads.

"Wow the castle is all light blue. Light blue walls, light blue floor tiles, light blue roof." Luigi said in awe.

"Even the guards look like they have to wear blue uniforms." Mario said as he pointed at a guard.

Both plumbers waited until princess rosalina arrived.

"Hey guys." Rosalina said happily.

Both plumber waved their hands happily.

"Well you guys already know the situation. So, how about you guys follow me and show you where the problem is." Rosalina said.

Both plumbers nodded their heads and followed rosalina.

**Hope you guys are liking the story so far, if so leave a comment tell me,if you have anything to say to improve my story also leave a comment. See ya guys...**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the mario characters and any other nintendo character.

Chapter 7

Mario and luigi followed rosalina through the long hallway.p Mario and luigi took notice that the floor was getting wet as they progressed through the hallway.

"So what exactly is the problem rosalina?" Mario asked.

" i dont really know, thats why i called you guys." Rosalina said, as if she was trying to keep a secret.

Finally rosalina stoped in front of the door. At the bottom of the door, water was coming out. She then opened the door. Mario and luigi then entered into the bathroom, to inspect the damages in it.

"It looks like the knob on the faucet is broken." Mario said as he inspected the broken faucet.

"It also looks like the toilet is full toilet paper." Luigi added to the list of damages that happened in the bathroom.

"What happened rosalina, it looks like someone pulled the knob off the faucet." Mario said as he looked at rosalina.

"Yeah." Luigi added as he examined the toilet more.

"Nothing happened. Look guys? Can you just fix it?" Rosalina said irriated.

" yeah we'll fix it." Mario said

luigi noticed their was a hat next to the toilet. He grabbed the hat backwards, but then turned it around. Luigi the held an eyebrow up. He then put it back and waited for roslina to leave, so he could tell mario

"Look guys? If you need anything just yell out my name and i'll come ok?" Rosalina said.

"Sure" both plumbers responded at the same time. She then exited the bathroom and headed towards the room next to the bathroom.

"A mario." Luigi whispered.

"What luigi? Im very busy here." Mario said as he was screwing a new knob into the sink."

"I know but this is important."

"What is it luigi." Mario said as he turned around.

"Look." Luigi said as he held out a hat with a purple W.

"What the? So wario did this?!" Mario said angrily

"I guess mario, but before we tell rosalina we should finish our job."

"Ok, but keep the hat hidden, i want to comfront rosalina about this." Mario said as he went back to screwing the knob back into the sink.

*** BACK AT THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM WITH DAISY AND PEACH***

Both princesses have just finished shopping at a store, and were now on a carriage that is driving.

"So where do you gals want to go now." Toadsworth asked as he turned around.

"I dont know, daisy where do you want to go shop now?" Peach asked

"How about we go to the plaze?" Daisy responded

"Yeah! Of course." Peach said happily. "Toadsworth may you please take us to to mushroom kingdom plaza?"

" of course." Toadsworth happily said as he whiped the two horses that were moving the carriage.

As the carriage was on its way to the plaza, peach took a little nap. Daisy also decided to take a nap from all the shopping the have done.

A few minutes have passed, and the carriage came to a complete stop.

"Where here gals." Toadsworth told both princesses

Daisy stretched out her muscles and rubbed her right eye. She then exited the carriage, with peach following her from behind.

"I'll be waiting for you two here. I want you gals back in a hour or so. You got that?" Toadsworth told both princesses.

"Dont worry toadsworth, well be here." Peach responded toadsworth.

"You better." Toadsworth said.

Both princesses then started to walk into the plaza. "How about that one."Daisy asked peach as she pointed at a store. Peach nodded yes and both headed inside the store. When they entered the store, most customers had their. eyes on the princesses. Both peach and daisy walked awkwardly into the clothes section of the store. When they arrived at the clothes section, they were suprised by the amount of clothes they had. There were huge piles of clothes ready to be bought. As a few minutes passed by peach and daisy had a cart full of clothes.

"Hmmm look at this one peach." Daisy said as she held up a a pink dress with pink flowers all over it.

"That looks beautiful." Peach said "put it in the cart."

Daisy nodded and put the dress in the cart.

"Look at this green dress daisy. You could match your boyfriend."

Daisy was about to say no but quickliy told peach to put it in the cart. Then a familiar voice came from behind the princesses.

"You know what color will look good on you daisy? Purple." Both princesses turned around and saw waluigi.

"What do you want waluigi." Peach asked in a fustrated voice.

"What? Cant i say hi to the princess of the mushroom kingdom?" Waluigi laughed.

"So daisy? What are you doing later." Waluigi said as he got close to daisy.

"Thats none of your concern creep."

"Come on. you could tell me" waluigi said as he grinned at daisy.

" Get out of waluigi !" Daisy said in anger.

"Nope first you have to tell me yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Yes for me and you on a date." Waluigi told daisy with a stupid grin

"Ewww no! I already have a boyfriend." Daisy said in disguist.

"What?! With who?"

"With luigi."

"My stupid nemisis?!" Waluigi said in surprise. "Come on?! Im way better looking than stupid luigi." Waluigi said in anger.

"Better looking?! Your ugly as hell waluigi! And plus your way to scronny." Daisy told waluigi.

"Come on daisy? Ill change this scronnyness into muscle." Waluigi said attempting to convince daisy to go out with him.

"NO!"

"Come on just one date, just one single date." Waluigi said said as he got on one knee and begged.

"No, ill never go on a date with you." Daisy said in frustration.

Waluigi started to get angry. "Your a meany pants you know that?"

"A what?" Daisy said as she laughed at him. "How old are you?! Who uses the word meany pants?"

"I do! And why do you hate me so much?!"

"I hate you because your a bad person, you tries sabatoged peaches tennis tournament, you tried to kidnap peach for bowser, you also are the nemisis of my heart and soul (luigi)" peach yelled at waluigi.

"I'll change daisy, i love you daisy" waluigi said as he was still on the ground begging.

"You only love me because of the riches i have. Your just like your brother wario."

" thats a lie." Waluigi said as he got up from the floor.

"Im tired of this conversation, peach can we please go and buy these clothes already?"

"Of course daisy, im tired of this coversation too." Peach said as both princesses headed towards the cash register, and left waluigi in the aisle by himself.

Waluigi turned red wih anger. "Agh stupid luigi, i hate him." Waluigi said as he left the aisle.

***BACK AT ROSALINAS CASTLE***

Mario and luigi have finally fixed and cleaned the problems in the bathroom. Luigi wiped the sweat off his forhead, so did mario. "Rosalina!" Mario yelled.

Rosalina then appeared in front of the bathroom door. "Wow guys! This looks great." Rosalina said as she smiled.

Luigi then looked at mario, mario nodded at luigi. " ummm pirncess?" Mario asked.

"Yes mario?"

"While we were cleaning we stumbled upon something strange."

"And what will that be?" Rosalina asked.

Luigi the held out the hat. Rosalina then opened her eyes wide.

"Did wario do this? " mario asked.

"Well ugh... I.I mean ummm i guess?" Rosalina stuttered

Both mario and luigi looked confused.

Rosalina then let out a sign. "Ok ok wario was here for a date, but the date ended horribly."

"WHAT?!" Both plumbers said in suprise and disguist.

"Yeah" rosalina said ashamed.

"So he wrecked your bathroom?!" Luigi said

"Well... That was me." Rosalina said embarrassed

"What how?!" Mario asked.

"Well i wasnt feeling good that day so i threw up all over the bathroom on accident, i cleaned the throw up with bathroom paper and the i disposed the paper in the toilet, then wario came in and tried to give me water from the sink but broke the knob of the sink."

"This makes no sense" luigi said as he held his head

"Whatever rosalina." said annoyed. How much do i owe you?"

"No need rosalina first time is always free." Mario said happily.

"Thank you mario bros, umm i'll lead you guys back to your pipe, so you guys get head home."

Both plumbers nodded their heads.

As soon as three arrived at the pipe, the plumbers waved bye to rosalina and warped back to their house.

"We have to tell that story to daisy and peach." Luigi d  
Said laughing.

"We do" mario agreed as he laughed with luigi. "I'ma go take a shower, can you put the stuff away while im showering?" Mario asked luigi. Luigi nodded his head. Mario then went into the house and started to take a shower.

***BACK AT PEACHES CASTLE***  
"Peach? Which shirt should i wear for our double date?" Daisy asked peach as she held out two shirts. On the right she had a shirt that had lots of sarasaland flowers and glitter, on the left hand she had a green shirt with a pitchure of a green koopa. Peach thought about it for a little a bit and chose the green shirt.

"That one, it just matches your dates color." Peach said while smiling.

"Thank you peach." Daisy said as she went into the dressing room. When she came back out, she had a the green shirt and yellow short shorts.

"How do i look?" Daisy asked as she span around.

"You look great daisy." Peach smiled.

"You look great to peach." Daisy said. Peach was wearing pink short shorts and a red shirt with a red koopa.

"I think were ready." Peach said "all we have to wait for is our dates."

"Hope they dont take long im starving." Daisy told peach.

***BACK AT THE M&L'S HOUSE***

Both plumbers were dressed for their dated. The put on good smelling italian perfume and their regular attire. Blue overalls with a red shirt under, brown boots and a red hat with a capital M. Luigi wore the same thing put with a green shirt under his overalls and a green hat with a capital L.

"Come on mario lets go before its late." Luigi told mario

"Yeah yeah yeah im going upim just locking the door."

Then the brothers headed off towards peaches castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the mario characters and any other nintendo character.

Ch.8

Luigi and mario walked at sunset, towards peach's castle. Lugi kept looking at his watch time and time again.

"Why do you keep on checking your watch luigi?" Mario asked as he had an eyebrow up

"Im just seeing if we are late." Luigi responded.

"Luigi? Its still very early. Dont worry about it."

"I...I cant. I dont want to mess things up with daisy by being late."

"Luigi? Its a ten minute walk. We'll probably get there 10 minutes ealier than we are supposed to."

"Ok, mario." Luigi said as both plumbers went silent for a moment.

"Mario, we should stop here for picinic or somethin with the princesses sometime. The sunset looks beautiful from here." Luigi said as he looked at the sunset.

"Yeah it sure does. You know luigi? How come you dont bring daisy here for your first date alone?"

"Thats exactly what im going to do." Luigi said in confidence.

"Mario? How was your first date with peach?"

"That was a long time ago luigi. Let see. Im a have to remember."

"Really? You forgot about your first date wit peach?" Luigi said with an eyebrow up.

"No. I remember." Mario said as he remembered the nigh of his first date with peach. "When me and peach went on our first date, we went to a fancy restraunt. I remember that i was really nervous, my hands and legs were shaking. I looked like a fool in front of peach. When me and peach reached our table, i held the chair out for her. She sat down, then i went to my chair and sat down. We chatted for a bit before our food came. All i could really talk about was the weather and how nice the restraunt looked, i felt like a fool. When our dinner came we both stayed quite. And did the most embarrasing thing ever." Mario said as he stayed quite.

"Well, what you do mario?"

Mario put his hat infront of his eyes in embarrasment. "I burp loud... I mean LOUD. I was so embarrased, i could even dare look up at peach. I also think the whole restraunt heard me burp. But then i heard peach giggle, i looked up and see her laughing at me. She then let out burp on purpose. I looked at her and couldnt help to blush and laugh."

"Wow so you had a rough first date.?"

"Not really, it was probably the best night of my life. From then on peach has been with me."

"Wow. That was a nice story bro" luigi said as he playfully punched marios arm.

Both plumbers finallt reached the castle. Then they were greeted by toadsworth who was already waiting formtheir arrival, outside the castle.

"Master Mario, Master Luigi. How are you two this fine evening ?" Toadsworth said with a smile.

"We're good toadsworth and you?" Mario said.

"Im fine." Toadsworth said happily and quickly his face turned serious. "Ok listen up you two. I want these princesses back at 10'O clock sharp, you got that?" Mario and luigi both nodded their heads.

"Ok ol chaps. Also no funny buisness. That means you Mario." Toadsworth saidsaid as he pointed his cane at mario.

"Why are you pointing at me?" Mario asked with an eyebrow up.

"Because everytime i see you and Ms. Peach, you two look close, really CLOSE, sooo no funny buisness Master Mario."

"Ok, ok i get it toadsworth." Mario said with a little bit of an attitude.

"Good, i'll fetch the princesses for you two." Toadsworth said as he retreated imto the castle.

"Wow aint he an ass." Mario said as he bumped luigi's shoulder.

"Why does he hate you so much?" Luigi asked.

"He doesnt hate me. Its just that he caught me and peach making out once outside the castle and he went wild on me, from then on he hasnt trusted me alone with peach."

"That sucks" luigi said

The doors from the castle opened and, toadsworth came out with both princesses (one in each hand). He then handed the princesses of two the mario bros. mario and luigi both held out their arms gesturing the ladies to wrap their arms around theirs.

"Remember what we talked about mario. At 10 i want them back." Toadsworth said as he looked like a protective father.

Mario nodded as both couples started to walk to their destination.

Luigi took notice of daisy's shirt. "Tha..tha...thats a..a nice shirt D...Daisy." Luigi stuttered. Daisy smiled and answered back with a compliment. "Nice outfit, sweety." Daisy said as she looked at luigi with a smile.

"So Daisy? How long are you planning to stay before you go back to sarasaland?"

Daisy frowned and looked at the ground. "I dont know really. My parents sent me here because they didnt want me to see the horrors that were happeing in the kingdom." Daisy said sadly. "Their been rumors that my kingdome might be going into war soon with another kingdom." Daisy said at the verge of tears. Luigi then lifted up her head and wiped a tear off her face, then hugged her. The whole group stayed in place. "Dont worry daisy, im sure everything will turn out ok." Luigi said as he was still hugging her.

Daisy then broke the hug and smiled at luigi. "Thank you sweety." Daisy with a smile.

"Does your parent's need help?" Mario asked.

"I really dont know. I havent heard them in 2 weeks." Dsisy responded.

"Want me to send a messanger to your kingdom?" Peach asked.

"Sure that well be great peach." Daisy said as she smiled at peach.

The couples then started to walk again. "So what exactly are we doing to tonight?"

"How about we go get a pizza and go play mini golf at the plaza?" Mario suggested.

Daisy and peach thought about it, and eventually they said yes. They group started to walk to the direction of the pizzeria. It took a few minutes to get there, but they eventually made it as the sun was going down. As the went up to the cash register mario asked. "What kind of toppings do you want our pizza?"

Peach and daisy thought about it. The both agreed on just cheese. As mario went in to his pocket to get his wallet, he noticed that his pocket was empty. He then checked all of his other pockets, and came to a conclusion that he left his wallet in the bathroom, back at his house. He looked at the cashier and said. "Im sorry, umm i'll be back in just a quick second."

"Are you still gonna buy th pizza?" The cashier asked.

"Of course, i just need a second to get some money."

The cashier nodded waited patiently. Mario went to luigi (who was at a table talking with daisy)

"Ummm im sorry for breaking you conversation, but i really need luigi for a moment." Mario said as he pulled luigi from the table. "Ok?" Dasiy said in confusion as she was left alone with peach.

"Luigi? Did you bring any money with you?" Mario asked

"Yeah? Why?" Luigi said with an eyebrow up.

"I need you to spare me some money, i didnt bring my wallet."

"It's ok mario, i'll just pay for it." Luigi said as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He took the right amount of cash to pay the pizza. He then handed mario the money so he could pay. "Thank you luigi, i'll pay you back when we get home." Mario said as he thanked his brother. Luigi just nodded and went back to the table.

"Here you go." Mario said as he gave the cash to the cashier. "Sorry for making you wait so long."

"It's ok. Anything for the protector of this kingdom." The cashier smiled. Mario just smiled back at the cashier. He then proceeded to his table.

"Hey guys. What did i miss." Mario said as he sat down next to peach.

"I was just telling these two, of the day you lost in a basketball against me." Peach said with a smirk.

"It's un fair if the person your playing is taller than you." Mario said in annoyance.

"Whatever." Peach said as she sassed mario.

"So what time do you think were gonna arrive the arcade?" Daisy asked luigi. (in the backround mario and peach are arguing)

"I hope at eight."

"Your going to show me how to play mini golf? arent you?" Daisy said as she reached for luigis hand (which was on his lap)

"Y..y..yea..yeahh i.i'll sh... you d..da..daisy." Luigi stuttered.

"So what are you doing tommorrow luigi?" Daisy asked while she smirked at luigi.

"I wa...was planning on ta..taking you on a p...picinic s..somewhere n..n..near peach's castle. W..would you like to g...go?"

"Aww really? I loved to go luigi." Daisy said as she kissed luigi on the cheek. Luigi couldnt help it, and kissed her on the cheek as well. Luigis was heavily blushing. Dasiy had a little blush on her face to.

"Youre cute when your nervous." Daisy said playfully. "You l..look c..cu..cute ev...everyday." Luigi responded. They both were just stairing at each other at the moment. They looked into each others eyes both thinking that they found thesoulmate.

Their loving moment, ended when the waitress placed the pizza on the table. "Here's you cheese pizza. Would you like anything else?"

"No thank you" mario told the waitress. "Well? Lets dig in" mario said as he rached out for a slice of pizza.

(Few moments later)

The group came out of the pizzeria, with their stomachs full. Mario looked like he was the fullest beacuse he ate 4 slices of pizza, while the rest ate 2 each.

"Wow the food was great." Daisy said.

"It sure was." Mario said as he held his full stomach.

"I think i might put mario on a diet." Peach joked.

"Come on. Im not that big." Mario said in annoyance.

The group laughed. "Well lets-a go to the mini gold course." Luigi said as the group headed towards the mini golf area.

(A few minutes later.)

The group arrived at the mini put course. Luigi went up to a cashier and paid him for the mini clubs, and the balls. Peach went first, then mario, daisy and finally luigi. Mario and peach got whole in one's since the course was petty easy. Daisy went up and was about to hit the ball with all her force, until luigi stopped her.

"Thats not how youre supposed to swing daisy." Uigi said as he was holding on to her golf club. "Here let me help you." Luigi then held daisys hand while he was standing behind her showing her how to swing. "You see? You swing slowly, not fast." Luigi told daisy. Luigi the noticed the postion he was in. He quickly got off daisy and had a light blush on his face. Daisy laughed a lttle bit. She then hit the ball. The golf ball she had hit was a hole in one. Daisy jumped in happiness and hugged luigi.

"Thamk you for showing luigi." Daisy said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome daisy." Luigi blushed.

Luigi than went up to hit his golf ball. He also got a whole in one.

(Few moments have passed)

Daisy was next. If she makes a whole in one she win's the whole thing. Luigi was already out of the competition, and mario had no chance for a come back. Peach (who had a 1 point lead) started to worry, she squeezed mario hand hoping she wont get a hole in one.

Now it was the moment of truth. Daisy lifted up her club, she swang and hit the ball softly. The ball rolls through the obstacle courses, it reaches the whole and falls in.

"YAY I WIN AGAIN, IM 2-0 AGAINST PEACH." Daisy yelled as she mocked peach.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I let you win." Peach joked.

Peach went to daisy and gave her a friendly hug. "Congratulation best friend." Peach told daisy as she hugged her.

"So what do i win." Daisy joked.

"You won a luigi." Mario said. "His features include ugly, nervous, green, and wierdo and dumb." Mario laughed.

"I hate you." Luigi said in annoyance.

"Im just-a kidding brother."

"I kinda like the prize." Daisy said as she hugged luigi. "I also like all his features." Daisy smiled. Luigi just looked at her amd blushed.

Mario looked at his,watch. It was 9:50. "OH CRAP." Mario yelled.

"What happened?" Peach said

"IM SUPPOSE TO TAKE YOU BACK TO YOUR CASTLE." Mario panicked.

"O? Already." Peach said while frowning.

"Yeah im sorry. Lets get going guys.." Mario said

The couples finally made it to the castle in 11 minutes. Mario saw toadsworth in a lawn chair in front of the castle. Then both couples stood right in front of toadsworth.

"I thought i told you at 10:00" toadsworth said in anger.

"O Come on toadsworth? Lighten up. Its only one minute late." Mario argued.

Toadsworth was about to say something, but was cut off by peach.

"Not a word toadsworth." Peach told toadsworth. Toadsworth stayed quite.

"Well it was a pleasant night mario." Peach said in a happy/sad tone.

"Luigi cant you stay little longer?" Daisy begged with puppy eyes?

"I cant daisy, im pretty tired." Luigi admitted sadly. "But i'll still see you tommorow right?"

"Of course sweety" daisy said. Daisy was about to give luigi a kiss on the cheek. But was suprised when luigi kissed her on her lips. Daisy looked at luigi and blushed. "I love you daisy, i'll do anything to make you happy." Luigi said with confidence. He then hugged daisy

"I love you two luigi." Daisy told luigi as they hugged. Luigi than broke the hug and told her "i'll pick you up tommorow ok daisy."

"Ok luigi." Daisy said with a big smile .

Both plumbers waved at their girlfriends goodbye and headed towards their little home. Once the plumbers hot to their house mario jumped on the sofa and turned on the t.v. Luigi followed him and sat beside him.

"Put something good mario."

"Nothing good, is ever on after 10." Mario said.

"Can you at least put on a good movie?"

"Sure luigi."

Mario flipped through channels, until something caught mario's eye. Luigi also seen what mario saw.

"Go back mario!" Luigi demanded.

"Im going luigi." Mario said

"Mario then stopped on a news channel. A man with a crown stood on top of the podium ready to speak . In the title below it said "trouble in sarasaland."

"That must be daisys father." Luigi said to himself.

Mario then turned up the volume,

The man in the crown started to speak. "First i want to start off by saying everyone hello, and thank you for being here. I also want to thank the news for airing this on their channel, and the audience who is watching this channel." The king stopped for a little bit. And then spoke again. "Im sure people know whats going on in my kingdom. If you dont, i'll explain it to you right now. Three months ago, a kingdom known as Bowsers kingdom unleashed a suprise attack on my kingdom. They retreated after the attack. The suprise attack was devastating. The casualties were high. We had no choice but to declare war on the bowser kingdom. We had an ongoing war for three months. But today im sad to say that i surrender." Luigi looked at mario in suprise. The king continued to talk. "The reason i surrender is because we are running out of materials, the army is getting weaker and smaller. Many soldiers have passed away in three months. Also the death rate of my kingdom also rose. Bowsers forces blocked my kingdom from getting water. He also destroyed farms , which meant no people are growing hungrier and thirstier. Its time for me to take action and surrender to this foul beast. With this surrendering i hope bowser takes care of these happy people, and let them live a free life. As for me, i am surrendering myself to bowser, he will take me to his tower and be inprisoned or killed. I would like to say sorry to the people of sarasaland, my wife and my beautiful daughter. That is all. Thank you for coming everbody." The king finally finished. Mario turned off the t.v. Both mario and luigi sat in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the mario characters and any other nintendo characters

CH.9

The Mario residence was quite. The sky started cry, as if it was reacting to the horrible news. Luigi looked at the tv as if it was on. He then got up from the sofa and went to his room. Mario stayed on the couch and watched luigi as he went to his room. Mario then heard luigi's drawers opening and closing. After a moment of silence, luigi came out of his room with a backpack. He then started to head towards the door.

"Where you going luigi?" Mario asked.

"Im-a go and comfort daisy. She must be feeling awful about all of this." Luigi said in a serious tone.

"Luigi, you cant go a this hour? Its dark and pouring outside."

"I dont care."

"Luigi dont be stupid."

Luigi looked at Mario. "Love makes you do stupid things." Luigi said as he was about to walk outside the door.

"Luigi hold up." Mario said as he got up. "Dont move." He added as he went to his bedroom. Luigi stood on the porch and looked at mario with an eyebrow up. Mario came out of his bedroom with a backpack and a umbrella.

"I wont allow you to go by yourself." Mario said as he smiled at his younger brother. Luigi smiled back. The brothers walked out of the house, and locked the door behind them. Mario, put up the umbrella as he covered himself and his brother from the cold rain. They started to walk on the wet dirt road, towards peachs castle.

"How do you think daisy is doing." Luigi asked mario in a serious tone.

"Honestly. I dont know."

"Do you think shes ok?"

"Of course she's ok. She would never hurtherself."

"I hope so." Luigi said in a worried voice.

"Come on-a luigi, shes gonna be ok, dont be like that."

Luigi looked at the ground as they walked down the lonely road. Mario put his arm around his shoulder, to calm luigis thoughts.

"Listen luigi, she's going to be fine. She's a strong and brave women."

Luig laughed a little. "Your right mario"

"Ah! You see? Thats the good ol luigi i like to see. Remeber luigi there is always something to smile about." Mario said as he playfully punched luigi.

"Your right mario, you got that from me."

"I sure did." Mario smiled.

The rest of the way was pretty quite. Mario and luigi finally were in front of the castle.

"Mario? Luigi? What are you doing here this late?" One of the toad guards asked.

"Were here to see the princesses." Luigi said.

"Well' im a have to report this to toadsworth." The guard said as he pushed a button.

"Will it take long?" Mario asked.

"Nah, it probably take a couple of minutes." The guard told the plumbers.

Finally after a few minutes of waiting, the castle doors opened. On toadsworth came out. Rubbing his right eye.

"Master mario? Master luigi? What on earth are you doing here this late?" Toadsworth asked in a sort of angry tone.

"Were here to see the princceses." Mario said.

"Why on earth would you come 1 O'clock in the morning to see the princesses?" Toadsworth asked.

"It's important toadsworth, i'll explain to you later." Luigi said.

Toadsworth sighed and told the two plumbers to come on in.

"You could go to bed toadsworth, i know where peachs room is at." Luigi told toadsworth.

"Ok then. Goodnight mario bros." toadsworth said as he headed back to his room.

Luigi and mario headed towards peach's room. They were now standing at the front door of peachs room. They slowly turn the knob and opened the door slowly. They saw the t.v was on and peach was sound asleep. The balcony doors were open, luigi looked at mario. "Im-a go out their with daisy ok?" Luigi told mario. Mario nodded and went towards peach's bed. Luigi pit down his backpack and headed towards the balcony.

Luigi went through the doors and saw daisy leaning on the balcony. He slowly walked towards daisy and gave her a suprise hug. Daisy got scared and pushed luigi (not knowing it was him) off her. "Whoa! whoa! Daisy calm down its just-a me. Luigi." Luigi said. Daisy looked at him while he was on the floor.

"O! Im so sorry luigi." She apologized, she said as she helped luigi off the floor. "It's ok daisy." Luigi said as he hugged her.

"Why are you here this late?" Daisy asked luigi.

"I just had to check on my princess." Luigi said as he hugged daisy harder. Daisy started to weep on luigis shoulder.

"Its ok. Daisy. Its ok."

Daisy started to hug luigi harder, as she cryed on his shoulder. "Diasy?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah?" Daisy sobbed.

"Your father is going to be ok."

"We dont know that luigi. Bowser might of killed him already."

"Bowser never kills someone in high command. He usually puts them in jail. Like rosalina and peach."

"I hope your right." Daisy sobbed. She then broke luigi's hug and headed towards her sleeping bag.

"Want to sleep alone?" Luigi asked.

"No. Can you sleep beside me?"

"Of course daisy." Luigi walked over to his backpack and dressed into his sleeping clothes. He then walked over to daiy's sleeping bag and laid down beside her.

An hour has passed. Mario, peach and daisy are sound asleep, but luigi was wide awake. He couldnt sleep, he kept on thinking of daisy.

"I hate seeing her like this." Luigi thought to himself. "I have never seen dsisy look this sad." He then looked at daisy. "You could still see the sadness, even when shes asleep. I cant stand seeing her this way." Luigi than got up and went towards his backpack. "I have to do something about this!" Luigi thought loudly as he got out his plumber outfit. He the headed towards the dressing room. He then came out dressed in his plumber outfit. "Im going to save her father!" Luigi headed towards the door. Before he touched the knob he looked at daisy again. "This is for you daisy, i want to see you happy." He then turned the knob.

"Hey?!" Mario whispered loudly. "Why are you dressed?" Mario said as he cautiously got up from the bed.

"I have to go somwhere" Luigi responded in a whisper.

"Where?"

"Dont worry about it." Luigi said as he opened the door.

"Wait luigi." Mario whispered. Luigi stood still at the door and looked at mario.

"Can you hand me my backpack?" Mario asked.

"Why?"

"Luigi i know what your gonna do. and i want in."

Luigi looked at his brother.

"Luigi? Im not gonna stand here and watch my brother go to sarasaland by himself. Plus its dark, and its gonna take hours to get their. There's also going to be lots of guards. I wanna be there to watch your back." Luigi stared at Mario for a moment and smiled. Luigi reached for Marios backpack and tossed it towards him.

"Come on. Get dressed quickly so we could get their before the sun rises."

Mario smiled at his little brother. Mario went into the dressing room and a few moments later, he came out with his signature outfit. Mario and luigi nodded at each other and headed towards the door.

"Wait! I forgot. something." Mario said. He then went towards peach and kissed her forehead. And quickly came back to luigi's side. Luigi looked at mario with a strange face.

"What?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because thats my girlfriend. You know what luigi? You should probably do same thing i did." Mario said as he pointed at daisy.

"Yeah your right." Luigi the went towards daisy's sleeping bag. He leaned down and gave daisy a kiss on her cheek. "This is for you my sweet princess, i love you."

Daisy slowly opened her eyes and squinted. "Where you going my love?" Daisy said tiredly.

"Somewhere, i'll be back soon ok diasy." Luigi said as he cupped her cheek with his hand. Daisy nodded and immediately went back to sleep. Luigi looked at her for a moment, he then got up from his crouched position and went towards mario (who was already outside of the room.) he then looked at daisy for a last time. Luigi then closed the door slowly. "Click" the door shut, two sleeping besuties were left inside the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the mario characters and any other nintendo characters

CH.10

It was wet and cold. The dirt was muddy and the wind was blowing. The Mario

Brothers were covered by the clouds tears, Even if they had an umbrella they couldnt escape the wet rain. They walked very lonely road to sarasaland. Sarasaland wasnt very far away. It take about 2 hours to get their. But for mario and luigi, it feels like eternity.

"How are you holding up luigi?" Mario asked

"Cold and wet" luigi siad as he rubbed his hands.

"Were not that far anymore. It will probably take us another hour to get their."

"Thats good mario."

"Why did bowser take sarasaland instead of the mushroom kingdom." Luigi said randomly

"I really dont know. I guess he was tired of always failing to capture the mushroom kingdom."

"POP POP POP" a loud sound came frome behind the plumbers.

"HURRY GET BEHIND THE BUSH" Mario said as he and luigi jump towards the bush.

The brothers heard that the sound was coming from a old truck. "POP POP" the old pick up truck made before it stopped in front of the bush where mario and luigi were hiding at.

"You idiot?! You forgot to put air on the tire." A strangers voice said.

"ME?! I WAS CARRYING ALL THE STUFF AND PUTTING THEM ON THE TRUCK. WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" Another voice was heard

"THATS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

Mario and luigi took a peek through the bush. Mario looked at luigi.

"You wont believe who they are." Mario whispered

"Who?" Luigi whispered.

"Take a peek and find out for yourself." Mario said as arguing was heard in the backround. Luigi took a peek through the bush and saw wario and waluigi arguing over a flat tire.

"Lets keep quite and see what they are doing here at this hour." Luigi recomended

Mario nodded and went back to peeking at the misfits.

"AGHHH! YOU CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT WALUIGI."

"SHUT UP AND BLOW THE TIRE UP." Waluigi said as he threw a tire pump and wario.

"DONT TELL ME TO SHUT UP! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS LIKE LAST WEEK."

"JUST HURRY UP WARIO! BOWSER WANT'S THOSE CRATES IN SARASALAND BY THE TIME THE SUN IS UP!"

Mario and luigi looked at each other confused.

"We should hitch a ride mario." Luigi whispered.

"Were hoping in the back of the truck?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, but go when there not looking."

Luigi peeked through the bush and saw wario and waluigi were still arguing.

"I think this is the best time to go." Luigi said.

Mario nodded and slowly headed towards to the back of the pick up truck. Wario and waluigi were still arguing over the popped wheel. The brothers made it to the back and hid behind the boxes they were hauling.

"COME ON WARIO BLOW IT UP ALREADY! ITS GETTING COLD AND IM STARTING TO GET WET." Waluigi complained.

"OK, OK." Wario said in annoyance. Wario blew the tire in one one puff.

"THERE YOU LITTLE BABY, GET IN THE CAR!" Wario yelled at waluigi.

"FINALLY YOU OVERGROWN PUNK." Waluigi responded.

Wario and waluigi entered the truck and kept on arguing once they got inside. Waluigi turned on the car and headed off towards sarasaland.

"What do you think are in the boxes?" Luigi asked.

"I dont know? Guess were gonna have to check it out." Mario readhed out for one of yhe boxes. He opened it and discovered a bunch of bomb ombs and sticky bombs.

"Bombs?" Luigi asked.

"I know what these bastards are doing." Mario grinded his teeth together.

"What are they doing?"

"They're going to try to blow up sarasaland."

Luigi looked at mario with wide eyes. "Lets drop the bombs here." Mario suggested

"I dont know about that." Luigi rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on luigi. Those two idiots are still arguing. The wont even notice that the bombs are gone.

"Hmmmmm, ok mario lets-a do it."

Mario and luigi pushed crates off the truck and onto the floor. The dumb brothers in the front, arent paying any attentio to the cargo in the back. Most bombs were already gone already, but there was still a box inside the truck.

"We'll take care of that later." Mario grinned.

Mario and luigi layed down on the back of the pick up truck. Their was much room now. Both mario and luigi looked up at the rainy clouds. Wondering how their going to solve their issue.

"Mario?"

"Yeah luigi?" Mario turned his head at luigi.

"How is sarasaland like?"

"Well? It mostly sand and desert, but the people their are very nice. Also their gardens are beautiful."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah luigi."

"That sounds nice."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, i was just wondering."

"You knooowww? If you keep it steady with daisy you'll be the next king of that kingdom."

Luigi blushed at the comment. "Th-that would b-be nice." Luigi smiled at thought of being daisys king.

"A luigi stay quite, i wanna hear what those two bozoes are saying."

Inside the truck, Wario and waluigi were quite for a second.

"Wario?"

"What do you want idiot."

"Why did bowser make us go pick up the shipment of bombs at the mushroom kingdom?"

"You idiot! Did you forget already?"

"YES I DID. SO TELL ME AGAIN YOU FAT UGLY LARD."

"Ok listen, and listen good. We're gonna scatter these bombs everywhere in sarasaland."

"Why would bowser want to blow up sarasaland?"

"So he could build his own kingdom."

"What about daisy?" Waluigi asked with agrin.

"What about her?"

"I think we should capture her and bring her to bowser."

"Why would we do that waluigi."

"I dont know, he probably well lock her in a tower."

"I got to say this waluigi. She doesnt LIKE YOU." Wario smacked waluigi in the back of the head.

"I'll make her love me." Waluigi rubbed the back of his head.

"How?"

"Thats for me to know, and you NOT TO FREAKIN FIND OUT!" Waluigi yelled at wario.

"SHUT UP! CANT YOU SEE IM TRYING TO FOCUS ONTHE DAMN ROAD?!" Wario yelled back.

"Ok ok i'll stop you fat lard."

Luigi looked on in anger after what waluigi was planning. Luigi was about to blurt out crap to waluigi, but mario put his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! We'll take care of that later." Mario whispered.

"Argghhhh can you believe that guy!?" Luigi whispered angrily

"I know but we have to keep calm until we get their."

"I know mario, and it was a good idea that we threw those boxes away."

"Yeah, we just have to get the one box inside the truck."

"We'll get it after the idiots leave the truck."

The time was 3 O clock by now and the characters on the truck finally arrived at Sarasaland. The truck was about to ener the front could hear screaming from the ther side of the walls. As wario drove past the gate Mario and luigi were shocked at the destruction of sarasaland.

SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER PROMISE NEXT ONE WILL BE LARGER I PROMISE


End file.
